


Passion Released

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Frottage, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Passion Released

That Severus was such an intensely passionate man shouldn't have surprised Harry.

Open mouthed kisses trailed down Harry's neck, hands tangling in his hair. Severus pressed his body against him at every possible point. Their sweat-slick chests rubbed together, teasing their sensitive nipples. Burning hot cocks slipped past one another providing delicious friction. Even their feet remained in constant contact. 

As Harry cried out his orgasm, pulsing between their bodies, Severus's grip tightened as his body stilled, his hot come mixing with Harry's.

Unable to find adequate words, Harry just ran his fingers through the sweaty hair at Severus's nape.


End file.
